Out in the Forest
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Karma hits Bill when he tries to pull a prank and the tables turn. Dipper is stuck dealing with the consequences but it's not as bad as it sounds. SMUT WARNING


Gravity Falls has always been a very strange place. Dipper and Mabel have been having crazy adventures ever since their first summer in the small, quirky town that were far too incredible to be credible. Dipper supposes he prefers it that way. What makes all these memories so special is the fact that only a selected few actually believe them. It's better that way. Call him selfish but Dipper wants to keep the magic of Gravity Falls to himself and the people he loves.

He's now nineteen years old and he has returned to the Mystery Shack with Mabel. A lot of things have changed – most of which were themselves. They have grown up, become far more mature, and their interests have changed enormously. This had, as a repercussion, to modify the sorts of adventures the twins had over time. For example, in Dipper's case, his adventures were generally taken without his sister and revolved around Bill Cipher.

After the events of seven years ago, a lot of things had changed for the demon as well. Now he is trapped in a very handsome human body and is virtually powerless. All he can do is teleport himself around and fix things – as far as Dipper's concerned. As a result, the demon has taken far more interest in Dipper which led to them becoming sex-friends over a certain period of time. The sex is great and frequent. Bill keeps things fresh by always being ready to trying something new.

Having now been in Gravity Falls for two weeks, Bill has already stopped by the Mystery Shack to visit Dipper privately quite a few times. The problem is that the Shack is never void of anybody for particularly long which makes sex a bit more difficult – mostly because Bill is impossibly loud. At first the muffling of moans was very sexy but now it's just getting tedious. Dipper doesn't want to have to worry constantly about his family walking in on him fucking a demon. They needed to think of a solution to their problem.

However, as it is, Dipper sits in his bedroom at night. He's waiting for Bill like he always does. The demon has taken the liberty to advise him when he would be making an appearance for some fun times through texts. The phone Bill acquired is stolen – at least, technically, it is. The moment Bill realized he could use sex as a means to an end, he began abusing of it – something that greatly bothers Dipper because he doesn't want to catch an STD or anything worse with Bill being so careless. He got his cell the same way he got an optometrist to evaluate his weak eyesight: through sex.

In all honesty, Dipper is surprised there are so many men willing to have sex with Bill in Gravity Falls. He supposes that you can't always tell who's gay, bi or whatever just by the looks of it.

Dipper glances at the clock on the wall of his room. It's one forty-nine in the morning. The last text Bill had sent him said he would be at the Shack by twelve thirty and here Dipper was: alone. He sighs deeply and briefly looks at the window. He supposes he might as well just go to sleep. They could just reschedule or something because, if Bill were to show up later, Dipper would be too tired to do anything.

It's just as Dipper is getting comfortable on his bed that his phone buzzes with a text message from Bill. The message reads: "Help. Come to Forest. Bring condoms, lube and Journal". Dipper blinks dumbly. He closes his phone and reopens it, assuming the message would be different when he read it again. It wasn't and that perplexed him. Why did Bill need him to come to the forest? Especially with condoms, lube and the Journal? Is this one of his new, adventurous sex ideas?

Dipper shrugs and shakes his head. He's debating whether he should actually go when he gets another message that says: "Please. I need you." Dipper's dick twitches in his pants even though he's not sure the demon means what he said in a sexual way. This being said, Dipper chooses to believe he did for the sake of his dirty thoughts.

He gets off his bed, pulls on a light sweater and grabs what Bill asked him to bring. He hesitates on the Journal on the off chance Bill has prepared a spell to bring back his full power but Dipper ultimately takes it. In the end, all he has to do is raise the book above his head if he really doesn't want Bill to take it from him because the demon is shorter. So Dipper sneaks through the eerily quiet Mystery Shack and goes outside.

The night is warm but there's a cool breeze that makes Dipper thankful he decided to pull on a sweater. The moon is full and shining so brightly in absence of clouds that Dipper doesn't need to use the flashlight on his phone to see his way around. Even when he walks into the woods, a lot of light still manages to pierce the thick canopy above and light his way.

Dipper nonetheless pulls out his phone to text Bill: "I'm out. Where are you?"

Dipper puts his phone down and looks around. The demon is nowhere in sight. Everything is very quiet. There's not even the annoying buzzing of night bugs or the hoots of one of the many owls in the region. The only sound there is, is coming from Dipper as he snaps branches and twigs beneath his every step.

His phone buzzes in response and Bill writes: "Go to the Lover's Rock thing."

Dipper recognizes the name of the location. In the forest, about fifteen minutes away from the Mystery Shack, is this place widely referred to as the Lover's Rock. The giant boulder there isn't actually in the shape of anything, the place just gets its name from the amount of couples that go out to have sex there. Apparently the area's very romantic when it's bathed in the moonlight though Dipper doesn't think so. He thinks it just looks like a big rock in the middle of the forest surrounded by night flowers. It's really just ordinary.

Dipper wonders if Bill wants to have romantic sex or something of the like. His heart beats a bit faster at the thought.

After walking for fifteen minutes, Dipper finally reaches the Lover's Rock. It's as he nears it he starts hearing faint whimpers, mewls and moans he recognizes as Bill's. Had Bill already gotten started? Dipper feels a blush creep at his cheeks and he swallows thickly. He slowly makes his way around the giant rock to find Bill leaning against it with his cock in his hands and covered in precum. He gasps and whines when he sees Dipper.

"Pine Tree—" He breathes desperately, "Did you bring the Journal?"

Dipper blinks dumbly at the erotic sight of Bill Cipher. His face is flushed red with arousal, his pupils seem completely dilated, his body is trembling, and his cock is leaking precum regardless of the fact that Bill is no longer stimulating himself. He doesn't quite understand why the demon is such a mess but it definitely does something to Dipper.

"What…what's wrong with you?" Dipper croaks out as his eyes hungrily look Bill over. He doesn't know why he hasn't pounced him yet.

Bill tries to move but nearly crumbles to his knees as he throws his head back and moans loudly. The demon pants breathlessly and tries to regain himself but then every time he began to move, he would just revert back to being a moaning mess. Dipper now realises that something happened to put Bill in such a state which is likely why the demon asked him to bring the Journal.

"Hey Bill—" Dipper says softly and moves closer to Bill.

He places his hand on upper arm to try and steady the demon, "Oh god! Stop!" Bill cries out in other arousal and yanks his arm away. He falls back on the rock for support which just leaves Dipper in a state of confusion.

"What's going on…?" Dipper asks slowly. He reaches for Bill again but the demon moves away.

"Don't—please!" Bill begs between whimpers, "I-I can't—I just can't!"

"Bill, what's going on?" Dipper insists and this time he decides to just listen to the demon.

Bill takes a moment to steady his breath enough before speaking. He gestures to his left with his chin where Dipper sees a bunch of glowing blue flowers lying about a few feet away. "Those things…" Bill breathes, "They're _sexus cerinthus_."

Dipper frowns and takes a step closer to investigate, "What are—"

"Don't touch them!" Bill shouts desperately, "Th-they're magical flowers that increase libido and sensitivity."

"If you know what they are then why did you touch them?" Dipper frowns and moves back to Bill.

Bill lets out a few shaky moans before proceeding, "They never had an effect on me before!" he exclaims, "I could touch them when I was in my original shape. I think they're affecting me now because I'm stuck in this body…"

"Why did you touch them?" Dipper asks again, and he frowns in anticipation of the answer.

Bill bites his lip before answering, "I…I wanted to play a prank on the horny kids who come here…" he mumbles.

"And now the tables have turned." Dipper huffs and folds his arms over his chest. He supposes Bill deserved it. "How long does it last?"

"Six hours." Bill answers and Dipper's jaw drops, "There's only four left now—"

"Why didn't you call me sooner!?" Dipper snaps.

"I was a bit busy trying to get off but I can't do it on my own!" Bill snaps in return and he shifts in a way his clothes move against his skin and stimulates him enough to pull out a moan.

"So…am I here to help get you off?" Dipper asks.

"First, check the Journal to see if there's a way to make it stop sooner…" Bill pants and groans, "If there's nothing then I need you to fuck me."

Dipper blushes at the demon's wording and opens his Journal. He's secretly hoping there's no information whatsoever that will help cure Bill instantly and he wonders if that makes him a bad person. He skims through every page quickly – starting with the section on botany – and only finds a small section on the _sexus cerinthus_.

"It says that the flower induces sexual urges, like you said," Dipper says quickly as he reads through the segment, "And that, in some cases, if the one exposed to its pollen can't satisfy his or her needs well enough, it could kill them." Dipper pauses and looks up, "You're still immortal right? Pretty sure that exempts you from that."

"Doesn't make this any more enjoyable!" Bill growls and sighs, leaning back on the rock, "That settles it then, you need to fuck me. Did you bring the condoms and lube?"

"Yeah." Dipper says and pulls the items out of his pockets.

"Good." Bill breathes and groans again as he closes his eyes, "God I need you inside of me, Pine Tree."

Dipper blushes again and nods. He places the Journal on the ground and tosses his hat next to it before he moves to Bill. He doesn't exactly know where to start on touching him. Did Bill want some foreplay? Did he want to get straight to fucking? Dipper has so many question but Bill doesn't seem to be in the mood at all to answer them. The demon just wants release so Dipper supposes he'll start with that.

He carefully wraps his fingers around Bill's weeping prick and pumps it slowly. Bill flinches and releases a strangled cry and he arches into the welcomed touch and buries his face in Dipper's shoulder. His fingers tangle themselves in the sweater and parts of Dipper's t-shirt as the demon cries and moans desperately for release. It comes far sooner than Dipper expects it. Bill presses himself further against Dipper and cries out so loudly his voice echoes through the forest for a short instant as he cums.

Bill's cock is still very hard regardless of the recent ejaculation. He clearly seems disappointed by the lack of satisfaction he feels from this first instant of release and clutches at Dipper desperately for me.

"Please—" Bill whines pathetically, "I need you inside me!"

"Damn it, Bill." Dipper growls and he pushes Bill back against the rock as he sucks marks into his neck while undressing him, "If you knew what you did to me…"

Bill cries and moans, arching his body into Dipper's quick touches out of desperation for more stimulation while he's being undressed. His pieces of clothing fall into a dirty heap on the ground. Dipper then takes out the two condoms and opens one with his teeth. He's about to put it on Bill when the demon stops him.

"Keep it for you." He says, "We still have four hours to go and one condom's not going to last you all that time."

"Neither is two." Dipper points out as he stretches it over his cock.

"We'll figure something out when we get there," Bill says impatiently and turns around, placing his hands on the cool rock, "Now I need you to stretch me quickly and just take me."

Dipper squirts a generous amount of lube on his fingers and is quick to push the first one in. Bill grips the rock tighter and pushes greedily back against the first digit while moaning loudly. His moans continue to be loud and erratic as Dipper soon adds a second lube-covered finger and probes deeper. He hits Bill's prostate and the sensation is so intense the demon's legs give out. Dipper, however, is quick enough to catch Bill and keeps him up by pinning him against the rock.

"Oh God, Pine Tree," Bill practically sobs, "I can't—I can't wait any more. I need you in me so bad. Please, I can't—"

Dipper hesitates before pulling his fingers out. He slabs a lot of lube on his cock and spreads it quickly before aligning himself with Bill's puckered entrance. He remembers that the demon enjoys pain and finds it very arousing in a sexual situation so he isn't going to be hurting Bill in a bad way – so to speak. Bill whines and pushes back desperately, encouraging Dipper to just take him which the nineteen year old finally does.

Bill cries out in bliss, his voice echoing through the forest again. He rocks his hips back desperately in sync with Dipper's rapid thrusts. Bill isn't as tight as Dipper was anticipating him to be. He doesn't know if it's the sexus cerinthus which has stimulated the demon to relax his muscles so much it has made a significant difference or if it's the amount of lube he used. Either way, this is far more pleasant than the time he took Bill with a limited amount of lubricant.

Bill is coming again very quickly. Dipper feels it through the way the demon slightly tightens around him but it's not enough to get him to cum as well. In fact, they barely began and Dipper isn't remotely close to climaxing any time soon – which, he supposes, is good for Bill because his cock is still rock hard. Dipper thus continues to pound inside of him, grabbing the demon by the hips tightly so as the increase the strength of his thrusts. Bill seems to appreciate it a lot from the sound of it.

The demon cries out Dipper's name again and again in the most filthy and erotic of ways as he continues to be stimulated. His cries turn to utter sobs of ecstasy when Dipper reaches around to pump his hard cock in time with his thrusts. Bill pushes back against him helplessly and throws his head back, exposing the tears falling from Bill's eyes. Dipper knows now that these are not from pain but rather the impossible level of arousal the former is feeling and this likely because of the flowers.

And with another series of oh gods and pleases, Bill is coming all over his chest and Dipper's hand. This time the convulsion around Dipper's cock is enough to get him to cum. He leans his head on the back of Bill's shoulder and breathes heavily for a moment, taking time to regain his strength but the demon isn't having it. He's still impossibly hard and desperate for more.

"Come on, Pine Tree—" Bill whines and tries to push back on Dipper's cock but he pulls it out before then, "I need more—"

"I need a minute, Bill." Dipper says, "I'm not all hoped up on sexus cerinthus."

"T-then use your mouth!" Bill suggests desperately, "That should do, right?"

Dipper frowns but sighs. He might as well. This will give him a chance to bounce back with more leisure than otherwise. He gets onto his knees and Bill turns to face him. He looks utterly wrecked and the trail of his tears are still visible. Dipper smirks at them. He knows the flowers are likely to blame for Bill's tears of ecstasy but he's more than ready to take credit for them. He _is_ the one actually getting Bill off anyways. The demon had trouble doing it on his own before. He was likely responsible for a large percentage – or so he chooses to believe.

"Pine Tree—" Bill whines again.

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper smirks.

He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks at it gently. A strangled moan escapes Bill's lips and he legs tremble violently. Dipper thinks he's going to fall again but Bill has decided to use the boulder he's leaning on as support. His nails dig into the rock as Dipper gradually takes in more of the erect cock into his mouth. He cries out helplessly and thrashes his head from side to side as Dipper bobs his head and stimulates Bill's erection in a mind fogging manner – though that might also just be the flower. And like all the other times they've done anything this night, Bill cums soon after they just started with the most erotic of shouts.

And so the night continues for a bit more than three hours. Bill then cums one final time and falls to the ground. His cock is finally soft though his body is still shaking from over-stimulation. Dipper sits down next to him in utter exhaustion and they take the longest time to get even a fraction of their strength back.

"Hey Pine Tree…" Bill mutters tiredly, "Can I bunk with you? I want actually need to sleep and want something comfortable."

"Yeah, fine." Dipper says dismissively. He's not even considering that it's now five in the morning and the sun's showing its first rays of light. "Think you can teleport us back?"

"Definitely." Bill says and with a snap of his fingers, they find themselves in Dipper's bed.

Bill snuggles closer, leaning his forehead against Dipper's chest and sighing. He's out like a light. Dipper tangles his fingers through his hair attentively for a moment, observing Bill's sleeping face. He looks so human and harmless like this. Dipper thus falls asleep with that image of Bill in his mind. When the two wake up hours later, it's because Mabel bursts in without a second thought. The sight of her twin and Bill naked in bed together causes her to shriek and alert all the other people in the house. This led to probably one of the most embarrassing instances of Dipper's life though he supposes it was bound to happen sooner or later.


End file.
